


Last Summer

by abbytheatre08



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbytheatre08/pseuds/abbytheatre08
Summary: Rey had started to get used to Ben not living next door anymore by the time the holidays came around. Then he's back for the holidays. Rey is really expecting things to go wrong after the way he left at the end of the summer. Or is it really going to be that bad.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reykenobi68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/gifts).



She shouldn’t have been glancing out the window as much as she was. Why should he matter? He just left without saying a thing, He didn't even say stop by to say goodbye the morning after. The night was nice but felt like things were forgotten. 

Rey shook her head as she thought about him. Ben had left for college at the end of August and he would be back today for his holiday break. 

She looked back to the book on her lap, but she couldn’t focus on the words on the page, as she kept looking back to the window. 

Rey soon shut the book and got up from her bed. If she was going to be waiting maybe she could at least be outside while it was snowing. Rey put on a coat and boots as she walked into the snow. She sat on the porch of her house as she looked up at the snow. 

It was a really nice day for snow. It wasn’t too cold and the snow was floating down to dust everything it could touch. Rey opened her mouth and caught a few snowflakes as they fell. 

Rey felt like she was only outside for a few minutes before a familiar car pulled into the driveway next door. Rey jumped up from her spot on her porch as she saw Ben turn off the car. Before he could look up Rey darted to the back of the house. 

Rey shook her head once Ben was out of sight. This was stupid. She was acting stupid. Rey went around to her back door and back inside. But she went straight back to her window in her room. She watched as Ben took a suitcase out of his car and started to walk to his house. 

He looked up at Rey’s window and she tensed up. It was like he knew she was waiting for him. She looked down and pushed her curtain away. He smiled at her. Rey felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled back and waved awkwardly. 

Ben’s smile turned into a smirk as he waved back. Rey quickly hid out of his sight. Rey grabbed her phone. 

To Rose: Can you come over.

Need to talk

In person. 

To Rey:

B there soon

Rey looked out the window again to see that Ben had gone inside. 

When Rose arrived Rey quickly ushered her inside. “You alright? You seem a little jittery?” Rose asked. 

“You know I moved in this summer. And I said that I hadn’t really met anyone before the school year.”

“Yeah…”

“That was a lie.” Rey ran her fingers together. “And he’s back for the holidays.”

Rose raised an eyebrow at Rey. “Rey. I think you're going to need to explain this a little more.”

***************************

“Thanks for helping Rey,” Maz said. 

Rey looked up at the house. After years of going from home to home. She would be able to stay here until she became an adult. 

“It’s nothing,” Rey said as she looked up at the house. “Thank you. For everything.” Rey said as she carried her suitcase inside. She walked up the stairs to what Maz told her would be her room. This was hers. 

“Do you like it?” Maz asked. 

Rey nodded her head. 

Maz walked over to her. “Here are your keys, for my car if you need it, and the house.”

There was a third key that Maz didn't mention. “What’s this one?”

“That is for the house next door. I have known Han and Leia for a very long time. If you ever need anything they should be able to help you. They know I gave you a key.”

Rey smiled as she wrapped her arms around Maz. “Thank you.” 

Days later when Rey woke up, she found that Maz wasn’t home. Rey walked around calling her name. But she couldn’t find her. Rey glanced at her keys. Maybe she was next door. Grabbed her keys and went next door. 

When Rey opened the door she heard a voice say, “Get the fuck out.” 

Rey looked toward the voice to see a man sitting in the next room. “Who are you?” 

“I live here. Now get out before I call the cops.”

“I have a key see.” Rey held up her keys. The man stood up walked over to Rey and took her keys. “Give those back.” 

“Who did you steal these from.”

“They're mine. Give them back!” The man held the keys above his head. Rey tried jumping for them but he was too tall. “Give me my keys.”

“Tell me who you stole these from or I’m calling the cops.”

“I didn't steal from them Maz gave them to me.” 

“Maz?” The man lowered his hands. “You know Maz?” 

“I just moved in with her next door.” 

“Wait. You’re Rey?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought you would be-”

“A guy. I’ve gotten that quite a few times.” Rey snatched her keys back. 

“Sorry.” The man held out his hand. “I’m Ben.”

“Rey or I guess you already knew that.” 

“Maz is a very good friend of my parents. We’ve all heard quite a bit about you.”

“Oh.” Rey brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down at her feet. “Do you know where Maz is?”

“She’s out back with my parents. I’ll show you.” 

Ben walked Rey to the back where Maz was sitting outside with Han and Leia. Rey sighed as she walked out. 

“Oh.” Maz stood walked to Rey. “You found your way without trouble,” she teased.

Rey looked at Ben. “I wouldn’t say that. He threatened to call the police on me.” 

“Sorry,” Ben said. “I thought Rey would be a boy. Shows just how much I was paying attention.”

Han and Leia both laughed. “You’re welcome to hang out. Ben why don’t you get Rey some water.” 

Rey followed Ben inside as he went to the kitchen. “Are you Han and Leia’s son?”

“Yeah. Why you ask?”

“If you were just a friend you probably wouldn’t have threatened to call the police on me. Friends tend to have other friends.” 

Ben smiled. “Most of the time that’s true.” Ben handed her a glass of water. “Not sure that’s the case with me.” He added softly. He glanced up at Rey and she felt herself start to shrink up at his gaze. “So. Do you maybe want to go out? I think I knew an apology for earlier.”

“Sure.” 

Ben opened the door and leaned out. “I’m taking Rey out.” 

“Have her back by dinner,” Maz said. 

“I will.” Ben closed the door and held out his hand to Rey. “Shall we?” 

Rey took Ben’s hand as he lead her out to his car. He opened the door as Rey got in. “A simple sorry would have been enough.” 

“Excuse me for wanting to do nice things for a lovely lady.” 

Rey looked up at Ben as he let go of her hand. This was the first time anyone was giving her this kind of attention. It was almost unsettling. As Ben got in the car Rey glanced at him from the corner of her eyes to him looking back at her. 

“So there’s an ice cream cart in the park. Want ice cream?”

“It’s 10:30.” 

“Are you trying to tell me it’s too early for ice cream?”

“What no.”

“Good.” 

Ben drove them to a park and Rey could see the small ice cream cart at the entrance. Ben once again went around to help Rey out of the car before they went to the stand. Rey looked to Ben. “What can I get?”

“Whatever you want. My treat.” 

“I already know what you want.” The person running the stand said to Ben. “You’ve been coming here for years with your dad.” 

Ben laughed. “You sure?”

“Double peanut butter and chocolate.” 

“Yeah. It hasn’t changed.”

“I’ll a scoop of cookie dough and a scoop of moose tracks,” Rey said. She turned to Ben. “I’m stealing a bit of yours.” 

Ben paid for their ice cream as Rey took the cones. She licked a bit off of Ben’s before she handed it back to him. Ben sighed as he took the ice cream. Rey just gave him a large grin back. The two of them walked around the park as they ate. 

“That was good,” Rey said. 

“What?”

“The ice cream. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ben and Rey walked around the park together as Ben told Rey about the town. “And my dad’s garage is over there.” Ben pointed across the street from the park. 

“Your dad is a mechanic?”

“Yeah.” 

“I’ve always wanted to work on cars. See how they work.” 

“You should talk to my dad then.” Ben and Rey kept going around the park until they finished their ice cream. “Do you want to head back or just hang out here some more?”

About a week later Rey found herself, waking up with the sun. She turned in her bed trying to go back to sleep but she couldn’t. Rey crept down the stairs and looked out to the backyard. The sun was starting to rise. 

Rey slowly pushed open the door, trying not to wake Maz. She stepped outside and softly closed the door. Rey stretched her arms above her head taking a deep breath. 

Rey jumped when she heard a thud. She glanced to the fence between her and Ben’s house. Rey walked to the fence and pulled herself up. 

Rey’s eyes widened as she immediately let go of the fence. 

“Who’s there?” Ben said. Rey pressed herself to the fence as she heard Ben’s footsteps approach the fence. “Who is it.” 

Rey scrambled up the fence. “Hi.” Rey felt her face grow red as she found herself face to face, with a shirtless Ben Solo. 

“Is this going to be a regular thing?”

“What?” Rey said as she caught her breath. 

“You startling me.” 

Rey giggled. “Maybe.” 

“I guess I’ll be seeing you more often.” 

“That sounds nice.” Rey glanced behind Ben. “Is that a punching bag?”

“I work out in the morning.” Ben looked over at Rey who was now eyeing the bag. “Do you want to try?”

Rey looked at the bag and started to climb over the fence. As Rey climbed over the edge Ben put his hands on Rey’s waist.

Rey shivered when she felt Ben’s hand skim under her shirt. 

“Sorry,” Ben muttered as he lowered Rey down.

“It’s fine,” Rey said softly. She held onto his arm as Ben started to shift away. Rey moved her hand down to rest in Ben’s as she walked over to the bag. 

Rey went to swing at the bag, but Ben stopped her. “You might hurt yourself if your posture is like that.” Ben held his hands above Rey’s waist. “May I?” He asked in a low voice.” 

“Yes.” 

Ben put his hands on Rey’s waist and she straightened up. Ben moved his hands along her body as he adjusted Rey into position. Ben wrapped his hands around Rey’s as she brought it into a fist. 

Ben took a step back from her. “Go ahead.” 

Rey swung at the bag. When she brought her hand back Ben caught it. “That hurts,” Rey said to herself. 

“It gets better. As long as you're doing everything properly, you’ll get used to it.” Ben moved Rey’s fingers back into the fist. “Want to try again.” 

Rey focused on the punching bag as she swung again. Rey felt the sting in her hand but she swung at the bag. When Ben whispered in her ear she tensed up again before swinging once more. 

“That’s good,” Ben said after Rey hit the bag a couple more times. “I probably wouldn’t have been able to call the police, because you would have knocked me out first.”

“You’re just trying to flatter me.” 

Ben chuckled. “Maybe I am.” 

Over the rest of the summer, Rey and Ben spent their mornings up early together. Whether they were hitting the bag or just reading together. But every morning they were up with the sun and with each other. 

Late one day Ben knocked on the door. Maz answered. “Ben what a surprise.”

“Is Rey available?” 

“Rey!” Maz shouted up the stairs. “Ben’s asking for you.” 

When Rey heard Ben’s name she flung herself out of her bed and ran down the stairs. Every moment with him brought her joy. Though she was used to it being just morning. She wasn't sure what Ben was doing during the day but they rarely saw him during the day. 

Rey bounded down the stairs. “Hey, Ben.” 

“Hey. You busy?” 

Rey looked to Maz. “Do you need me here?” 

Maz waved her hand at the two of them. “Go have fun.” 

Rey grabbed her phone and ran out the door with Ben. Ben took her arm in his as they found his car. “Last night of freedom,” Ben muttered under his breath.

“What?” Rey jerked her head to look at Ben.

“Did I not tell you?” 

“No.” 

“Oh. I leave for college tomorrow. Did I really not tell you?” 

Rey looked away and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry. I thought I did.” Ben drove the car off of their street. “It’s our last day. What do you wanna do? I was thinking of ice cream before dinner. Then I’ll show you something cool.” 

“Sure thing.” 

Ben sighed. “Please know I’m really sorry I didn't tell you earlier.” 

Rey nodded. She wasn’t sure what to say. She really didn't want Ben to leave. Spending every morning with him was wonderful. With his soft, low voice and gentle touch, she would miss that every morning. It felt good to have something to wake up to. 

Ben parked the car at the park, he walked around to open the door for Rey. She mumbled a soft thank you to him as he took her hand as she got out. 

Ben bought Rey ice cream. The same they bought on their first day out. He kept on glancing at her hoping that she would say more. 

Ben soon took her head and brought her back to his car. “Rey please tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing.” 

“Bullshit.”

“Don’t leave me.” Rey breathed out. She grabbed his arm. “Please. Please.” 

Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. “Rey. I’ll be back.”

“That’s what they said.” She said softly. Rey felt a few tears start to roll down her face. “My parents.” 

Ben held her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes. “I promise I’ll be back.” He wiped a tear away from her eyes. He leaned down and kissed Rey’s forehead.

Rey looked up to Ben with wide eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. Ben took a moment before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and kissing her back. 

Rey clung closer to Ben as he started to run his arms down her. 

********************

“Ok. I think I know where this is going.” Rose said. 

Rey started blushing. She nodded her head to confirm what Rose was thinking. “But I haven’t heard anything from him since that night. I never got his number and he didn't come back anytime during the fall.” Rey glanced to the window. What would it be like seeing him again? 

“You still have feelings. Strong ones.” 

Rey buried her face in her hands. Was it really that obvious? “I want to see him again. I want there to be more for us.”

The door creaked as Maz walked in. “Rey. Did you hear Ben is back for the holidays?”

“Yeah, I saw him.” 

“He was outside when I got back and he invited us for dinner.” 

Rey heard Rose squeak a little bit. “That sounds nice.” Rey tried not to let her voice waver.

Maz nodded her head as she went upstairs. 

“Don’t.” Rey held a hand to Rose. “Say anything.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Rose had a huge grin on her face. 

Rey shook her head. She glanced at where Ben’s car was. This time she wasn’t letting him run off without being able to contact each other. 

Rey stood behind Maz with her hands shoved in her pockets, when Han opened the door that night. “Rey, I didn't think you’d make it tonight.” 

Rey shrugged. As she walked in. She looked around the house for Ben, but he wasn’t in the entrance or the living room. “Where’s Ben?” 

“He’s in the kitchen.” 

Rey nodded her head and she walked back to the kitchen. She didn't say anything as she walked in. Ben was standing with his back turned to her at the stove. 

“Hey, mom. Where’s the collider again?” Ben turned around. “Rey.” 

“Hi.” Rey raised her hand. “Whatcha doing.” Rey leaned across the counter like she did over the summer. Why was this suddenly so easy? 

“Trying to make my mom’s chili. But I need to drain these beans and I can’t remember where anything is.” Ben bent down. “Problems with going away.” Ben moved back up and bumped his head on the counter. “Ow.” 

Rey felt her breath hitch as Ben moved up holding his head. “You okay?” 

“Don’t worry about me.” He rubbed his head. Rey nodded leaning away from the counter. Ben looked back at her. They stood in silence for what felt like forever. “I really should have asked for your number.” Ben laughed trying to break the tension. “This whole thing has felt really weird.” 

Rey nodded her head and looked away. While Rey did feel weird to talk to Ben again so casually it was nice to hear that it felt the same to him. 

Rey took a napkin and a pen from the counter and wrote her number down. She held it out to Ben. “Here.” Ben looked down as he took the napkin from her. Rey smiled. “Next time text me the day after.” She teased. 

“Next time?” Ben raised an eyebrow at Rey. 

Rey giggled and winked at him. This was way easier than she thought. 

During the dinner, Rey and Ben kept sneaking glances at each other, as their parents talked over each other. Everything between them felt so smooth and like it was like the summer again. What they had wasn’t meant to be a one-time thing. 

Han started cleaning up after the dinner was finished and Maz and Leia went to the yard to talk, leaving Ben and Rey alone at the dinner table. 

Rey leaned across the table and grabbed Ben’s hand. “Wanna get out of here.” She said quietly. Ben gave Rey a knowing look and she pulled him from the table. They ran from the dining room and out the door of Ben’s house before scurrying over to Rey’s. 

When Rey closed the door, Ben spun her around and started to kiss her. “I’ve missed you so much.” He muttered against her lips. Ben moved them so Rey’s back was to the door. 

Rey opened her mouth a little to let Ben in. Ben hooked his arms around her legs and lifted Rey off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Ben balanced Rey in his arms as he carried her up the stairs. “Where’s your room?”

Rey pointed towards her room and Ben carried her in. Ben lowered Rey onto the bed and started kissing down her neck. Rey gasped. “Ben.” 

Ben looked up at her before he sat up. He looked her up and down. He reached down to the hem of her shirt. “Take this off.” Rey reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. She saw a smirk go on Ben’s face. “Good girl.”

Rey whimpered as Ben leaned down and kissed down her chest. He pulled her bra down so her breasts popped out. Before Ben could keep going Rey unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. 

Rey grabbed at Ben’s shirt. “This should go too.” 

Ben reached down and pulled off his shirt. He then fiddled at the button of his jeans, then pulled them down along with his boxers. 

Rey looked down as his cock sprang out. She remembered it being big but not that big. Ben leaned back down and his cock pressed against Rey’s clothed entrance. 

Rey thrust up to him. Ben held her up as he started to pull down her jeans and panties. 

Rey kicked them off the bed as Ben ran his hands down her body stopping at her wet entrance. “I’ve missed this.” Ben teased around her before slowly putting a finger into her. Rey gasped and thrust into him. She felt Ben give her a light kiss on her neck. “Just as I remember.”

Ben slowly added another finger and Rey cried out. “Ben. Please.” Rey let out some heavy gasps. “Fuck me.”

Ben reached down and pulled a condom from the pocket of his pants. He unwrapped it and rolled the condom on.

Ben lined himself with Rey’s entrance, he gave her a kiss. “You ready?”

“Yes.” 

Ben pushed himself into Rey. He gave her soft kisses as she adjusted to his size. He was so big. Once Rey was comfortable she started moving. As soon as Rey started moving Ben went with her. 

Ben kept layering kisses over Rey’s body as she clung to him. “Rey. I’m not going to last long.” He said between kisses. 

Rey cradles Ben’s head and runs one of her hands through his hair. “It’s ok. I won’t either.” 

Ben keeps thrusting and groans when he comes. He sighs and lowers himself a little but not yet crushing Rey. He brings his hand down and rubs around for her clit. As soon as he starts stroking it, Rey feels herself come and she relaxes on the bed. 

Ben pulled out and rolls next to Rey. He pulls her into her arms and kisses the top of her head. “I missed you so much.” 

“I did too.” 

“I’m bringing you to school with me for the weekend sometime.” 

“I’d like that.” Rey snuggled up closer to Ben and leaned her head on his chest. 

Suddenly a phone rang. Ben and Rey looked down to the pile of their clothes on the floor. They ran out without saying a thing. Oops. 

Ben looked at the two of them naked. “Well, shit.” 


End file.
